1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of touch command integration and touch system, and more particularly, to a method of touch command integration and touch system capable of integrating multiple touch sense devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of touch technology, in various kinds of consumer electronic products (e.g. a tablet personal computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or an all-in-one device), a touch device has become a main tool for data input. The touch device has the benefits of ease of operation, fast reaction and space efficiency. These features allow a user to perform operations more intuitively and conveniently; consequently, touch control devices have become important input interfaces.
In general, the touch device is disposed on a display panel of an electronic device. The touch device utilizes a detection circuit to detect electrical signals in a matrix composed of a plurality of wires, and convert the electrical signals into digital detection data values to determine a touch command. In such a condition, touch functions of each of the touch devices are independent, the user can only perform independent operation gestures on each of the touch devices so as to execute touch function correspondingly. In other words, if the user intends to combine multiple touch devices into one combined touch sense device for use, the combined touch device may be unable to work or other related problems may occur.
For example, if the user intends to combine the multiple touch devices into the combined touch sense device to display an image or perform the touch command (e.g. commonly display one image on the multiple touch devices or move an object on one of the touch devices of the multiple touch devices to another touch device), the multiple touch devices may not be used jointly due to the touch functions of each of the touch devices are independent, such that the application of the electronic device will be restricted. Thus, there is a need for improvement over the prior art.